Scream
by AminewithStyle
Summary: Raven(Rachala) and her close friend Denio, are trapped in a dark room. Both tied to tables, all they can do is scream. Will they make it? Or will they kept screaming, even after they are dead? /I own only the girls. nothing else.
1. Chapter 1: Awake

Chapter 1: Awake Raven's(Rachala) Pov

Inky blackness…..  
All I see is black. Blinking my eyes wearly, I could make out familiar blue wings. Chocking back on a sob, I thought she wasn't alive. After what seemed like hours, the other stirred.  
"Rachala? Is that you?" In relief, it was just my closest friend Denio.  
"Yeah D. It's me. Where are we?" It was harsh, but it was loud enough for her to hear.  
"Not sure. I can't get my flame to work. I'm worried. Can you see anything?" It was a blatant question, but I was thankful for being part cat. Using my ears and cat eyes, I tried my best to scan the room. Nothing. Just darkness…..  
"No. Nothing." Denio tried to moved, but I could only hear her grunts and frustrated sighs as a result.  
"Damn, can't move." She sighed, her breaths ragged, probably tired from trying to get free. I tried. No luck. I blinked more, blackness turned to grayness, greyness turned to a light grey. I could make out large tools. My heart started to race, already trying to recover from what happened when Slade almost killed me. My friend Crimson, the son of the kisihn Asura, thankfully saved me. It still haunted me. _I wondered if he…_  
"We need to get some help Rachala." Denio's voice startled me from my thoughts. I nodded and thought for a moment.  
"We need to find a way to get help." She repeated.  
"Maybe we could call for help." I suggested, and it seemed to me that she could see me as well.  
"Yeah. That's a good idea."  
"HELP US! SOMEONE HELP! GET US OUT OF HERE!" We screamed as loud as we could.  
"Ahhhhhhh. I see our subjects are awake." We froze in horror, not evening daring to breath.  
"Now, we can start." The deep voice called, a blur of matted color strode over to Denio, pulling a cart of odd shapes. A sick feeling panged in my stomach, feeling that we were more than subjects then, and I feared the worse thought I only had once when Slade almost killed me; we were going to die.


	2. Chapter 2: Not so hot

Chapter 2: Not So HotDenio'sPov

As the voice came towards me, pulling a deadly looking cart of odd shapes. I wanted to wake up for real, telling myself its just a bad dream, it wasn't real. But I knew it was real, I could feel pain. I felt my heart pound against my chest, fear rose in me. The voice was cold, emotionless, harsh, and I didn't like it one bit.  
"Now, I want you to scream!" At first, nothing hurted. Then a white-hot sensation filled my left wing. Agony tore through my throat, hot tears streamed down my face. Horror filled gasp emmited from Raven, scared and she looked pale, her face drained of color. Flesh was badly cut, as if it wanted me to scream louder. I had bile build up in my throat, it took every ounce of my will power not to puke.  
"My little hell bird, I thought you liked pain…." It sounded of a man.  
"N-no. P-pl-please. S-stop. I-it h-hurts." I chocked on my sobs. The man just chuckled. "It hurts? I bet you like it." He taunted. **_SNAP_**  
Asickening snap of a bone breaking made me sick. I couldn't fly again, no more…..  
It was then I couldn't hold the bile back. Turning my head to the side of the table, i emtpied my stomach. The cruel laughter of the sick man made her even sicker.  
"Aww, did that hurt?" He taunted evily. Raven suddenly spoke, her words surprised me.  
**_"VOI BASTARDO AMMALATO! LI SPERO PUTREFAZIONE NELL'INFERNO CONS QUELLA STREGA CHE CHIAMIATE LA VOSTRA MOGLIE! Je VOUS DÉTESTE! FILS D'une CHIENNE! ¡CPORQUÉ USTED NO VA COGIDA USTED MISMO, BASTATARDO!"_**She said, cursing in Italian, French and Spanish.  
"So the kitty has a dirty mouth. We need to get that taken care of…." Pulling out a gag, he forced it around her mouth.  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I screamed, but immeditally regreted it. **_SNAP! YANK!_**  
Tears rushed from my eyes as my other wing came off. The pain was to much, it was over whelming. Darkness invaided my mind, as for I passed out, only thing I heard last was Rachala screaming thorugh the gag.


End file.
